heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.21 - No More Vacations For You
Shen is apparently trying her hand at one of the computers again, real computers with access to the internet. She punches away at it, and clicks away, and ends up with a funny expression on her face. "What is furniture porn?" Well, at least she fell across an innocent kind of gamer geek porn. But perhaps wiser, she shakes her head, "Somehow, I think I should not learn this," and skips over it, clicking on a different link which advertised custom furniture. She is reviewing over different types of custom furniture. Perhaps one of the reasons is the fact she's straddling a chair backwards as she leans on the back and works on the computer. This gives her wings free and not pressed against the back of a chair. "Stools. Stools would be a good thing to have here," she says mostly to herself, speaking out loud to continue practicing her English. Kon's return trip from Hawaii is uneventful and unannounced. He's been gone for almost 3 months now and it's time he returns. He's been informed already by Void where everyone is and more or less what they're up to - only person around is Swift. Some part of him was actually hoping for some sort of welcome back party one bag hanging off of his shoulders the color Hawaiian style shirt and shades wearing Kon whistles loud and low as he enters the lobby adjacent to the computer room where Swift is exploring the ever so wonderful yet traumatizing internet. "Hey! I'm back! Also what are you looking at?" The sound of his bag hitting the floor beats the footfalls as he approaches his teammate. Shen looks up and smiles softly, "Welcome home Kon. It has been much too long. I have been growing concerned." But she then glances back at the computer screen, "Furniture. I believe we need stools in the facility. They would be much more comfortable to sit upon than these chairs. Chairs are not very comfortable at all. I saw these in more than one bar I visited. I enjoyed the stools greatly, and so I was trying to research what they were called." She has apparently found the answer. The fact she has been teaching herself the computer entirely by herself, may be impressive. "How was your trip Kon? Did you have a restful time?" Shen's questions sound sincere and honestly curious, though she of course answered Kon's question first. "I dunno if Marlowe would be cool with that. But I bet we can find some stools to set around for you.. " Looking past her at the screen Kon rubs the back of his neck, "Anything been going on while I was away? How you been? What have you been doing?" One question fired out after another but for good reason. Time to play catch up. "Trip was great, fun vacation, met some girls, got some sun, busted some heads... cleared my own. Now I'm back and ready to take on some global terror threat doom to us all kinda things." Absently he is poking at one of her feathers. "Do you ever molt? Pretty sure that's the word." A tilt of her head, "Why would he not be 'cool with it', but you would still obtain stools?" Shen does still tend to take things a little too serious. Shen blinks slowly at all the questions. "I have been well and have fully recovered from my wounds. I have been learning my way around New York City and about the world in a way via flight. I have also made some new associates, and I believe I have made a new friend in a man named Cole Cash." A soft smile curls about her lips at the mention of Cole, who she is apparently fond of already. She blinks at the poke to her wings, "I am glad you had fun. And I suppose you enjoyed speaking with the girls. Flirting does seem to be a popular event between individuals from my observations," and she sounds almost a little sad at that observation. But she then shrugs, "I only molt if there are broken feathers or missing ones, like my injury." Her wings flex and shift beneath the poking. "My feathers are more durable than that of a normal bird's," her wings soon expanding out behind her, spreading out to their massive length. The muscles are powerful in them, but the skin over the muscles seems very thin beneath the feathers if Kon thinks to look. "It is like when one has hair pulled out or cut off, it will regrow back." "Guess that's a good thing, huh? You're familiar with lotsa hair pulling around all them monks?" A grin appears across his youthful handsome features and the blue eyed Superclone is leaning against the wall with arms folding up across his chest. "Girls there and flirting around was fun, got a bit in over my head though, no dating two girls at once anytime soon. Them outside women just don't cut it like you Stormwatch girls." More flattery and cheese. "Illyana visited a couple times even talked her in to a swimsuit while we were there, win win." There was no talk involved, Yana showed up herself in it and it's well known the mutant mistress of Limbo only does what she wants to do. Much like many on this team. "So guessing nothing big happened while I was away? Towers still seem intact, I see Spartan robots running allover shooting intruders or telling me to go make my bed." "More like their hair getting all cut off till bald." Shen wrinkles her nose slightly at Kon. "Though long hair can be used against an individual in a fight. It would be difficult to get away from. There is a reason I keep my hair short, but I am not a monk, and did not fear the need to shave it entirely off." "That seems disrespectful to the ladies to date two at once. Is not dating a form of searching for the perfect mate? Though if it was merely a sharing of attraction and warmth, that would be different." That still feels complicated in her head, but Shen is slowly starting to straighten the tangled mess of 'attraction' out. Shen however moves to pull one of her feathers out with a slight wince. She then holds it out toward Kon. "The monks believed my feathers to be blessed and a good luck charm, especially if there was any traveling done. Please, have one. Perhaps your next trip will be a little less frustrating in its results." A soft shake of her head, "I do not know what is going on. I am informed little. I still have not decided on a codename or a uniform. I have mostly just been exploring myself and who I am lately," Shen confesses. "Though I have not heard of any attacks upon the towers. I have heard we have a guest known as Zealot, and that she does have a temper." "Another chick with a temper in the towers? We're taxing our quota somewhere." One hand snakes out and plucks the feather from Swift only to draw it back in and examine it. "Groovy. I always thought feathers looked so stylish." Obviously he is clowning around again. "Disrespectful? Soulmate? Oh heck no, that sounds wayyyyyy to much like baggage. I was just having fun and so were they... I think." Dubious head-scratch inserted before he just shrugs. "Zealot, hrm... wonder if shes hot." Shen moves to pull her wings back in and frowns slightly at Kon. The boy has changed a bit since they last really spoke. "It is not baggage, it is a blessing." She then sighs and shakes her head, "We are all connected in some way Kon, our souls all linked for we are all part of the whole. When we harm another, we harm ourselves. As for how 'heated' Zealot is, I would not be able to judge that," her tone dry to reveal a bit of sarcasm. She knows very well what Kon is meaning, she has been in New York City and listened into enough conversations to start figuring that out on her own. "I would think being intimate with someone would be a more personal, and spiritual experience than just 'fun'. I could not look at such an action in that way." Shen looks back at the computer and starts to exit from the search engine and shut things down. She is in no way about to share with Kon that Nate kissed her at this point. "Spiritual and intimate? Bleh who says those couldn't be fun too?" Glancing around once Kon hrms outloud again. "You meet Siege in my absence? You two would be a hoot in a half together." He gives her a nudge and taps the feather she gave him on a fingertip, "Get it? A hoot... cuz you're a bird.... " "...." Shen then says, "I appreciate Jenny's Fat Cow jests better." She then sighs softly. She actually laughs at those, though her eyes about bugged out the first time Jenny Sparks said that to her. And if Kon doesn't know anything about the Buddhists or the meaning of Shen's holy history with the temple, then he wouldn't likely get the joke anyway. Shen finishes signing off the computer and moves to stand and put the chair to right. Her movements are graceful and smooth. "I have not held a discussion with Siege at this time. I have not met many of the new team members either, though I have read announcements that said we have gotten some. I believe Magick's brother, and someone called Spider-Man." "Ah yeah Yanabanana said something about them. Spidey is legit. He's just like one ous already and such. Plus good taste in costume colors." The Fat Cow stuff Kon lets slide figuring corny humor right now would just go real stale. "I need to go unpack a bit of my things then I'll be around. Maybe we can go do somethin?" A nod comes from Shen, "What would you like to do later, Kon?" She seems open to the idea, even if Kon seems like a hyperactive chihuahua right now. She wonders how he would feel about going for meditation, but instead offers, "We can fly of course. Or tour one of the museums." "That sounds great actually. I'm always down for fresh air. Alright, I should run while I'm still focused on putting my things up. "Otherwise it will never get done. Waving that feather at her Kon dips out of the room and off to his own where he'll no doubt lose track of what he was doing and wander off to something else anyways. Category:Log